


Would you stop?

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, Kash Karib Bashing, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Has a Crush, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Someone spilled the secret about Ian's sexuality in the neighbourhood. One boy in particular is very happy about that and quickly ends up blowing Ian in semi-public. But when he asks him to see him again, Lip plants a question in his head - would he stop if Ian told him to?No actual/full rape scene in this. But attampted sexual assault, hence the warning
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Would you stop?

Ian had a problem.

The young Gallagher had an affair with his boss, a 40 year old married Muslim and father of two.   
So far, this hadn't been a problem. Maybe he should have felt bad for sleeping with Linda's husband, but he had a crush on Kash, and the older man told him that it was okay numerous times, that he had to marry Linda because of his family and religion, that he wanted Ian.

Lately the stealing in the shop Ian worked at got out of control leading to Linda installing cameras in the store and catching Ian and Kash fucking. She blackmailed Kash into having another Baby with her but allowed him to continue his affair with Ian as soon as she was knocked up. Kash's behaviour towards Linda made Ian wake up. He saw Kash for what he was: A pathetic coward. He was afraid of what his mom would say, instead of even apologizing to his wife for cheating. Ian had lost every ounce of respect for the man.

But that also wasn't the problem. The problem was that one of Kash's sons found out. He found out and told a few people that Ian was gay before he could bribe him to stop. But people knew. At least a few people and Ian was in a constant state of fear that he might get beaten up by some homophobes any moment.

He was currently at work. He sat behind the counter and waited for costumers.   
The door finally opened and rang the little bell above it. Ian looked up.   
Mickey Milkovich came in and smirked at Ian. The Milkovich boy was the reason the stealing got out of hand and Linda installed the cameras.

"Hello there Gallagher.", Mickey grinned and came up to the counter. Usually he would just go through the store, take what he wanted and leave, Ian couldn't remember the guy ever speaking to him.

"I heard something interesting about you the other day."   
Ian swallowed hard. Shit, Mickey was one of the homophobes that would beat him up, Ian knew that.   
"What did you hear?"   
"That you like dicks."   
"That is not true"   
"No?"   
"No!", Ian crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
"No? Huh... the source was very sure about that", Mickey walked around the counter, "I think you're lying."

He turned Ian round to him on the revolving chair.   
"We got cameras in here. If you beat me up, I've got proof."   
Mickey smirked and then suddenly put his hand on Ian's thigh, "I'm not here to beat you up, Firecrotch. So, I'll ask again, Do you like dicks? Do you like getting your dick sucked by dudes?"

Ian looked up at him confused and shocked and... also slightly turned on by Mickey's voice and by his hand rubbing over his thigh up to his crotch.   
"Y-Yes, I do..."   
Mickey licked his lips and quickly pushed Ian's chair back a bit, climbed under the counter and pulled Ian back to him. Ian could barely register Mickey unbuckling Ian's belt and opening his jeans.

The Milkovich pulled out Ian's cock and Ian flinched slightly because his hands were fucking cold, but Mickey knew that and so didn't lose a second before putting his mouth to work. He licked up his cock from his balls to the tip and then took the tip into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around his tip and added a bit pressure, making Ian moan lowly. He bobbed his head down, let Ian's cock slide deeper into his mouth and then pulled his head back again, Ian's hips thrusted forwards involuntarily, Mickey grinned and continued sucking the ginger off, when his hands were a little warmer, he used them to additional jerk him off.

Ian sat at the counter and prayed that no one would come in, especially not Kash or Linda. Mickey's mouth was heaven, Ian didn't think the rough Mickey Milkovich of all people would give him the best blowjob he ever had. Kash always used too much teeth.

Suddenly the bell above the door rang again. Ian jumped lightly in his seat. The costumer didn't even look at him, just disappeared between the aisles. Mickey noticed the other person coming in and decided to have some fun with it, he let Ian's cock slide in and out of his mouth faster, took him in deeper, sucked on his tip and fondled his balls. Ian tried his hardest to keep a straight face, his breathing went faster, and he had to press his lips together to not start moaning.

The costumer came up to Ian and the poor Gallagher quickly rang his stuff up, hoping the guy wouldn't notice Mickey under the counter. He pressed out the price and a "Have a nice day", and finally moaned deeply when the guy left.

"Oh fuck", Ian mumbled, relieved that they didn't get caught, Mickey got his full attention back when he took his cock as deeply into his mouth as possible, deepthroating him. Ian moaned let his hips snap forwards, pretty much fucking Mickeys throat. The Milkovich let him do that for a few thrusts until gaining the control back and pushing Ian back on the chair. He used his hands and tongue to work his dick, picking up his pace, Ian was moaning lowly and ran one hand through Mickey's black hair.

"I'm coming", Ian mumbled breathlessly.   
Mickey inched his way back up from hick cock so just his tip was in his mouth, he sucked on the tip and jerked the rest of his cock with his hand, until Ian came in Mickey mouth, thrusting into him lightly. "Fuck"

Mickey pulled back from him and pushed Ian's chair back, the ginger looked down under the counter at Mickey. The Milkovich showed him playfully his mouth full of Ian's cum before swallowing visibly while holding eye contact. Ian was certain, he could have come again from the view alone. Ian tucked his cock away again and zipped his jeans back up, Mickey came back up and wiped his jacket sleeve over his mouth.

"Tonight, baseball dugout, at seven. Don't be late Gallagher.", he said, grabbed some candy and a pack of smokes and went to the door, "Oh, and better delete that from the cameras.", he smirked and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian paced in his bedroom. It was 6:30, he would have to leave soon if he wanted to be at the baseball field in time.

Lip sighed loudly and closed his maths book, "Okay, what the fuck is going on, Ian?"   
Ian looked at him and let himself fall on his bed, "Something happened... and I don't know what I should think of it."

"A few more details maybe? What happened?"   
Ian sighed, "So... there's this guy... he came by the store today and I thought he was a homophobe and would beat me up because he knew I was gay."   
"You don't look like someone beat you up.", Lip noticed.   
"Because he didn't beat me up... instead he... well, he sucked me off under the counter while I rang up a costumer."

Lip raised his eyebrows and started laughing, "Really? Fuck, in public? While someone else was in the store?"   
"The dude came into the store while the other guy was already under the counter and busy."   
"Shit, is he at least your age? Not fucking forty again?"   
"He's two years older, I think."   
"Well then, congratulations. You got blown by a dude of appropriate age. Where is the problem?"   
Ian shrugged, "He asked me to meet him again tonight. Well, less asked than said where I have to be when. I was just thinking if I should really go there, he is not... I mean, he's hot, he gives great BJs and all, but I really don't want to get involved with his family. If they found out, they could do god knows what to the both of us."

"Why would that be your problem? That guy just wants to fuck you, not introduce you to his family, right?"   
"I guess", Ian shrugged.   
Lip nodded when another thought hit him, "Hey... are you afraid he'd hurt you if you wouldn't come tonight?"   
"What?"   
"Just wondering, is he blackmailing you into fucking him? Forcing you?"   
"I... I don't think so."

"Did he ask to blow you or did he just... do it?"   
Mickey asked if he generally liked being blown by dudes, not if he wanted him to do it, "He just did it, but I didn't mind, it was hot."   
"Would he have stopped if you would have said no?"

Ian looked at him and bit his bottom lip, "I don't know."   
"Do you think he'd stop tonight if you ask him to or would he beat you up?"   
"I... I don't know. I don't think... I mean, his family has a reputation, but... I don't know."   
"Better take your pocketknife with you then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian slowly made his way to the baseball dugout. He couldn't stop thinking about Lip's words.   
Would Mickey beat him up if he would tell him he didn't want to fuck him?   
Why did he even wonder this? He wanted to fuck him... if that was even what Mickey wanted, maybe Mickey wanted to fuck him and Ian sure as fuck didn't want that... would Mickey stop if he said _stop_?

"You're late Gallagher.", Mickey said when Ian finally reached him, the Milkovich grinned and stubbed out his cigarette, he pushed Ian against the dugout wall and let his hands wander over his body under his jacket.

Mickey smelled like cigarettes, beer and soap and something else Ian couldn't place. But he smelled good though, at least for Ian. Ian quickly decided that he didn't care about Lip, he put one hand into Mickey's hair and pulled him to him to kiss him. Mickey almost seemed surprised by this, as if kissing hadn't been part of his plan, but he quickly got it together and kissed him back.

During the kiss Mickey eventually let his hands wander further down until he reached Ian's jeans and undid his belt and buttons again.

_"Do you think he'd stop tonight if you ask him to or would he beat you up?"_

Lip's voice got back into Ian's head. He started to feel nervous. Would Mickey stop? He didn't even want to stop right now, Kissing Mickey was fantastic, and he really wanted to fuck the boy, but he couldn't help but wonder if Mickey would harm him and that made him feel unsafe. So, he decided to find out.

He gently pushed Mickey away an inch, the Milkovich looked at him confused.   
"What is it?"   
"I... I was just wondering, what is this here?"   
Mickey raised an eyebrow, "It's called sex, Gallagher, at least that's what it's hopefully gonna be."   
"No, I mean... are you blackmailing me?"   
"What?", Mickey asked and stopped touching him at once.

"Just, if I wouldn't want to have sex with you, would you beat me up?"   
"So, you don't want to?"   
"I do, actually, but I was just wondering if you... if you'd stop if I ask you to."

Mickey took a step back from him, "Are you asking me if I would fucking rape you?", he asked angrily.   
"I mean... well, your family..."   
"My family will kill me if they find out about this, you moron. You really think I would rape you? Beat you up and force my dick down your throat while you're bloody and ask me to stop? That what you think of me? When I hear a dude in my neighbourhood is gay, I use the opportunity, I don't fucking rape people you stupid piece of shit!"

Mickey sounded angry, furious even, but if Ian wasn't wrong, he sounded also... hurt.   
"Alright, I get it, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

"Fuck you.", Mickey growled, he took his backpack that he brought and was about to leave.   
"Hey, Mick, don't go, come on, I apologized."   
"Yeah right, you think I'd touch you again now? When they made you, they really put all your potential into your dick, huh, because your personality is as horrible as your dick long.", he said and stomped off.

Ian let himself fall on the little bench in the dugout and sighed.   
"Fuck", he groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came back home and threw himself on his bed.   
"You're back earlier than I thought", Lip commented, "Let me see your face."   
"He didn't do anything to me", Ian mumbled and turned around to his brother, "He just wanted to use the opportunity to have found another gay guy in the southside, because his family would kill him if they would find out about him. And I accused him of blackmailing me and trying to rape me."

"Well, if you felt violated-"   
"But I didn't! I wanted him. I just couldn't stop thinking about what you said, so I asked him if he would beat me up or if he would stop if I asked him to. And he got angry."   
"Why did he get angry?"   
"How would you feel if you want to have sex with a girl and she thinks you would rape her if she said no?"   
Lip licked his bottom lip, "I'd never rape anyone."   
"Yeah, neither would he, so how would you feel if someone thought you were capable of doing that just based on your family. Now he hates me. Said, my personality is horrible."

Lip frowned at him, "He didn't want to fuck you anymore because of your _personality_? He cares about that? .... That a gay guy thing?"   
Ian sighed, "Just because you would fuck everything with a pussy doesn't mean the same goes for the rest of us."   
  


"Did you fuck Kash because of his _personality_?"   
"Fuck off."   
"No, seriously, do you know how much a girl has to fuck up, so I don't even want to fuck her anymore? I couldn't even tell you what she would have to do for that."   
"That's kinda problematic, Lip."   
Lip shook his head and chuckled, " _Personality_ , yeah, right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ian came to work a few days later, he was shocked when he saw the newest graffiti on the walls.

Someone wrote the word " _rapist_ " in bold black letters across the whole front window of the store.

It was obvious that it must have been Mickey who tagged the store like this. But Kash wasn't a rapist, just like Mickey wasn't one. The Gallagher walked into the store, Linda and Kash were arguing with each other by the counter.

"You brought this on yourself, Kash! What's next, the fucking police storming into our house to arrest you?", Linda yelled at her husband, "You just had to fuck a teenager, didn't you? A fucking child!"

"I have nothing to with this", Ian interrupted Linda's rant, even though that was only partially true, he called Mickey a rapist and now the Milkovich took revenge by calling the guy Ian fucked a rapist too. But Ian didn't spray the word on the wall.

"I know that", Linda said and sighed, "But it's still statutory rape, someone must have found out about this and tagged it on the wall."

"Oh", Ian mumbled, he didn't think about it that way.   
"You should go, Ian, people seeing you here could only make it worse. You're not fired, you should just stay away until Kash cleaned the shit off the window."

Ian nodded, "Yeah, okay... I'm sorry."   
"It's not your fault", Linda said and turned to her husband, "It's yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian ran over to Mickey's house. He knocked on the door impatiently. He had to apologize to Mickey, really apologize, so he wouldn't keep making Kash's life hell... and maybe sex with Mickey was back on the table then too.

Mickey opened the door, "The fuck do you want?"   
"Are you alone?"   
"What?"   
"Is someone else home?"   
"No", he shrugged confused.   
"Can we talk inside? "  
"Why would I talk with you?"   
"Because I want to talk with you and you will fucking listen, but fine if you want me to yell it through the whole fucking neighbourhood, I will-"   
"Alright, calm your fucking tits, come in.", he moved out of the way so Ian could come in, "Look who's blackmailing who now"

Ian rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.   
"So, what do you want? If you came to tell me to leave your little boyfriend alone, we can keep this short: no. Have a nice day."   
"He is not my boyfriend."   
"But you fucked him."   
"Yes..."   
"Even though he is forty."   
"Yes"   
"And you fifteen."   
"I'm sixteen."   
"I know that it started when you were fifteen. Which is statutory rape. Not rape in its actual sense, but I think the point here is that you fucked someone who, legally, raped you, and then accused me of trying to rape you."

"I'm sorry for that, okay? I know I shouldn't have said something like that."   
Mickey shrugged, "You didn't say no, you didn't push me away, you didn't signal you didn't want to in any way."   
"Because I wanted it. I didn't even feel raped or violated in any way."   
"And yet you thought I would rape you if you wouldn't want it."

"I don't know", Ian mumbled, "I don't know what you would do, I just know the reputation of your family. I'm sorry, really, Mickey. I know it's fucked up when other people just throw you into one pot with your dad."

"Exactly. You of all people should know that."   
"I'm sorry. Did I apologize enough?"   
"I don't know, I like it when people admit they were wrong, and I was right."

Ian chuckled, "You were right, I was wrong. And I still want to fuck you."   
"Oh yeah?", Mickey smirked, "Looks like your old towelhead can't bring it anymore, huh?"   
"I stopped sleeping with him weeks ago already. His wife found out and I noticed that he's just a pathetic loser... Just so we're clear here, we're talking about me fucking you, right?"

Mickey chuckled, "Not a big fan of taking it up the ass yourself? Yes, we're talking about you fucking me."   
"Good", Ian smirked and pulled him to him to kiss him.

Mickey ran his hand through Ian's red hair and moved over to sit on the ginger.   
The Milkovich only wore sweatpants and a t-shirt, Ian kicked his shoes off his feet while Mickey pushed his jacket down from him.

They made out on the couch, rubbing against each other until both were hard and horny.   
"Wait", Mickey said breathlessly when Ian wanted to lift his shirt from his body, Mickey got up from him.   
"What?"   
"Let's go to my room, fuck knows when some shithead comes home and sees us."

Ian nodded, quickly got up from the couch and followed him to his bedroom.

Mickey closed the door and locked it and was immediately pushed against it by Ian, he kissed his neck while pulling on Mickey's shirt. Mickey undid Ian's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled his cock out and started jerking him off, Ian moaned into Mickey's mouth and used one hand to push his sweats down while pinching his nipple with the other one.

Ian could have fucked him right here against the door and Mickey would have let him, but the lube and bed were just three meters away, so the Gallagher pulled him over and pushed the smaller one on the bed, Mickey had never been pushed around like this, but he liked it.

Ian was rough and impatient, but so damn passionate though. Mickey had waited for this for weeks, he was crushing on the tall redhead for a good year now, which probably was the sole reason he always came to the Kash'n'Grab of all places to steal. When he heard the Gallagher actually happened to be gay, he almost exploded of excitement and luck he felt. So, when Ian thought he would hurt him if rejected, hurt him even more.

But right now, Ian was here, he wanted him, and he made that clear. He pushed him around the room, rubbed their bodies together and pulled his clothes off him. His lips were on his neck, sucking harshly, his hands were roaming his body, one hand stilled on his nipple, pinching and rubbing playfully, while his other hand made its way down to Mickey's cock.

Mickey was about to lose his mind already, he had already extremely enjoyed sucking his gorgeous man off, even though he had never liked sucking cock before, he finally wanted to get fucked by him, and he hoped that Ian was just as passionate at the actual fucking as he was during this foreplay. They were both completely naked by now, Ian knew that they only had a small time window for this, so he didn't lose any time.

"Lube?", he asked breathlessly when he made it to separate their lips for a second.   
Mickey reached for the lube he hid under the bed and gave it to Ian. The Gallagher spread a small amount on his fingers and pushed Mickey's legs back so he could reach his hole. He slowly pushed a finger in while holding eye-contact with him. Mickey let out a small huff and Ian leaned back over him to kiss him again, the Milkovich tangled his fingers in his red hair, while Ian thrusted his finger in and out of him.

Mickey moaned lowly into his mouth, the Gallagher worked him up to two fingers quickly, he was a little less rough now, so he wouldn't hurt Mickey, but he wasn't less passionate in the slightest. He pushed two fingers into him, making Mickey bite Ian's bottom lip playfully, he rutted his body against Ian's fingers. Ian went back to sucking on his neck, creating a deep hickey, Mickey moaned loudly.

Usually he wouldn't let the guys he slept with mark him up like this. Claim him like this. He also wouldn't know what he should answer anyone who would ask him about the marks. But right now, he didn't care, he just cared about the feeling of Ian sucking on his skin, his lips everywhere on him, he cared about how good it felt and that he didn't want it to stop.

"Fuck me, Gallagher.", Mickey panted. Ian grinned against his skin and finally pulled his fingers out of him, he spread the lube over his cock and quickly pushed his tip into Mickey. The Milkovich gasped surprised, not prepared for Ian being so quick suddenly, but Ian seemed to be just as impatient as he was.

Ian looked for eye contact, he looked down at him, Mickey had his head thrown back into the pillows while Ian eased himself into him, he used all his willpower to not give into the impatience again. Mickey moaned lowly and finally broke the eye contact to close his eyes when Ian was fully inside of him.

"Holy fuck", Mickey whispered, "Literally."   
Ian chuckled and kissed him again before starting to thrust in and out of him.   
Mickey threated his fingers through Ian's red hair.

Mickey moaned with every of Ian's thrusts. The Gallagher lay on top of him, their bodies were seemingly touching everywhere, Mickey's dick rubbed against his stomach. Ian left sloppy kisses on Mickey's face and neck. Mickey welcomed every bit of contact between them. Ian's thrusts were quick and deep, like Mickey's moans.

Ian eventually lifted his body up from Mickey and sat back between his leg, his cock still inside of him, he grabbed Mickey's thighs and pushed them back. Now he couldn't kiss Mickey anymore in this new position, but instead hit the spot inside of the older boy that had him curse and moan loudly. Ian grinned proudly while fucking into him, going harder than before.

Mickey reached down and grasped his own cock while Ian fucked him, he jerked himself off in quick strokes. Ian propped himself up on the bed again, Mickey's legs leaned against his biceps, Ian leaned back down pushing Mickey's legs further down, so he could kiss Mickey again, but he was still hitting the spot.

Mickey wrapped his unoccupied arm around Ian's neck, ran his hand through his hair and pulled him further down to him even though it made his legs slightly hurt, he wasn't used to being stretched like that, usually he let the guys only fuck him from behind, but Ian was so attractive he wanted to see him, more importantly he wanted to kiss him.

Mickey moaned between the small kisses, he whispered Ian's name among low curses. Ian had never thought his name could sound as sexy as it did when Mickey moaned it.

Mickey could feel cool sweat running down his body, Ian's body was hot and tall on top of him, strong arms, warm hands, his big cock in is hole. Mickey's breath went quick, he panted and whispered Ian's name, told him to keep going just like that, yes, like that.

He finally got to the point he knew he would come any second now, Ian was bringing his A-game, at least Mickey thought so, but maybe the Gallagher was able to something even hotter, better. However that was supposed to be possible. But if Gallagher was able to be even better than right now, Mickey would find out about it, because he definitely wouldn't let this man and his cock vanish out of his life again, like every other of his fuckbuddies.

"I'm coming", Ian panted, "Fuck, Mick"   
"Don't stop", Mickey whispered and kissed him again.

After a few more deep thrusts, Ian came inside of him, he let his hips snap rapidly against Mickey's. The Milkovich moaned when he felt every twitch of Ian's dick while he shot his cum up into him. Ian kept fucking him, using his cum as lube, until Mickey came too, shooting his load over his stomach. Ian sat back on his legs and pulled out of him, he sat between Mickey's legs. Mickey looked at him, panting heavily, then he smirked at him and Ian grinned back at him, he leaned back over him and kissed him again.

The Gallagher let himself fall next to Mickey on the bed, the Milkovich took a discarded shirt from the floor and wiped his cum off his chest, then he pulled his boxers back on.

"Why are you getting dressed?", Ian asked disappointed.   
"I'm not. But your cum is gonna leak out of my ass. I'm gonna take a shower as soon as you left."   
Ian smirked, "Or we could take the shower together."   
"We could, but my dad could come home any second now and while I can cover up being alone with a boy in my room, that gets damn hard to explain if we're together under the shower."

Ian nodded, but he didn't want to leave yet, so he pulled Mickey back on the bed.   
"Just five more minutes, let me catch my breath."

Mickey smiled and looked at him while Ian looked at the ceiling, still panting.

"Can we do it again, sometime?", Ian asked eventually, "I mean you don't strike me as the guy who establishes long-term relationships with guys he blows under the counter, but I want to fuck you again, that ass is too damn good."

Mickey smirked, "You think I waited this long for just one fuck. I'm gonna fuck you until you're fed up with me and tell me to fuck off."   
Ian scoffed, "You waited for like a week."   
Mickey shook his head, "A year, Gallagher."

Ian looked at him, "What? You knew I was gay for a year?"   
"No", he shrugged, "But I wanted to fuck you for a year, I just found out that you're gay a few weeks ago."   
"Shit man, you could have made a move, ya know? Gimme some kind of sign, I would've fucked _you_ every chance I got instead of Kash."   
"I came into your store all the time when you had a shift, It's not like I could have pulled you into a corner to ask you to fuck me every time I wanted to if I didn't even know if you were gay or a homophobe."

Ian smiled, "So you were crushing on me for a year instead of trying to find out if I was gay?"   
"I wasn't crushing", Mickey mumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ian laughed lightly at him.   
"Yes, you were. Had a big gay crush on me, huh?"   
"Watch your words, Gallagher, I've got three different knives I can reach without moving more than four inches."

Ian chuckled, "Okay, not crushing then, but you were lusting after me."   
Mickey shrugged, "Maybe I was. But I was definitely not crushing on your ginger ass, must be nice being so full of yourself that you think the world is in-"   
Ian effectively shut him up by kissing him.

Mickey forgot the rest of his sentence and kissed him back.   
When they separated again, they were looking each other in the eyes, Mickey bit his bottom lip lightly.

"I usually don't let people do that.", Mickey mumbled.  
"Do what?", Ian asked as quietly as Mickey spoke.   
"Kiss me. Mark me. Look at me while they fuck me. Come in me."   
"Never let anyone do that until now?"   
Mickey shook his head.   
Ian smiled at him as if he knew a secret about Mickey that not even Mickey knew.

The redhead ran his finger over the dark hickey he had created on Mickey's pale neck, he looked back into his eyes and wanted to say something when they were disturbed my Mickey's phone.

Mickey quickly pushed Ian away from him and sat up, "Bet that's Mandy, she wanted to text me when dad gets on his way back home, get up, you have to leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**6 Months later.**

Mickey was happy.

He and Ian were seeing each other regularly. They fucked and made out, they talked about random stuff and enjoyed being close to each other.

Mickey never had something like this with anyone before Ian. They didn't label it as anything, officially they were nothing more than fuckbuddies, to the public they were less than that, but Mickey knew that there was more between them.

He did have a crush on Ian for a year before sleeping with him, something he still failed to admit to the other boy. Now he wasn't sure if it maybe wasn't even more than a "crush". No matter what it was he just hoped that Ian wanted to be with him as much he wanted to be with Ian.

Mickey was outside of the Kash'n'Grab. He was about to go in and steal something for him and Ian, just to afterwards wait outside until Ian's shift was over to take him on something that definitely was not a date.

He wanted to open the door to the store, but he found it locked.   
Weird, they weren't supposed to be closed right now and there was still light inside. Ian would have sent him a text if they were closing early or made inventory or whatever crap sometimes destroyed their plans.

Mickey pulled his phone out, Ian didn't send him a text. Maybe he just forgot and was about to leave through the back door now. Mickey walked around the store, but no one was here either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the store, Kash locked the door.   
Ian was finished with his shift and they would close the store soon, no one would notice if he closed a few minutes early. Ian was between the shelves and wanted to "check something by the snacks"

Kash knew, that Ian was just waiting for Mickey.   
Mickey the little hood rat. Kash had noticed how the two boys looked at each other sometimes. How they eye fucked and made wordless promises while Mickey robbed Kash blind.

Ian was ignoring Kash and his wishes and needs for over six months now. In the beginning he thought Ian would be just mad because Linda found out and Kash agreed to have another child with her. But instead Ian had just replaced him.

He walked up to Ian.   
"Oh, hey Kash, I'll leave in a minute, you need anything else?"   
Kash smiled, "Just you"

Ian sighed, "Kash, no. You know that it's over with the two of us. You know that."   
"But why? Ian, what do I have to do? Do you want me to leave Linda?"   
"No, I don't want anything from you, okay?", he said calmly.

Kash came closer and cupped his cheeks, "Ian please, I'd do anything, so you come back to me"   
"Kash stop", Ian said and tried to push Kash's hands away.   
But Kash was hurt by the rejection, he was desperate.

"Ian please", he pulled Ian closer and trapped him in his arms, he tried to kiss him, but Ian turned his head away.   
"Kash no, stop! I said stop!"   
Since Kash couldn't reach his lips, he kissed Ian's neck, started sucking on his skin.   
"Kash, stop! Fucking stop!", Ian pushed against him, but Kash held him in a way that had him completely trapped.   
Kash was sucking on his neck, creating a mark on him, like Mickey sometimes did. Ian started to panic.

Suddenly Kash gasped and let go of Ian at once, Ian looked up, and saw Mickey standing behind Kash, rage was evident on his face, he had a knife stuck into Kash's shoulder, not in a life threating way, but it at least had him stop.

Mickey pulled the knife back out and then turned Kash around to him.   
"He said fucking stop, you bastard!", he growled and hit him with his fist into his face as hard as he possibly could, sending Kash to the ground.

Ian slowly sat down on the ground not sure what to do, he just watched Mickey attacking Kash.

Mickey sat on Kash's chest and punched him in the face again, he heard Kash groaning and whimpering.

"He said fucking stop, you asshole, can't you fucking listen?!", he yelled at him and clasped his hands around Kash's throat, he wanted nothing more than to kill the man right now. He used his tight grip and lifted Kash's head up to hit him back on the ground again, while threatening and cursing the older man.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll bash your head in and let you burn in this shithole, you hear me? You fucking hear me? Did I make myself clear? You touch him again, I'll fucking kill you!"   
Kash nodded, his face bloody and tear stained. He whimpered and promised to never touch Ian again with his weak voice.

Mickey finally let go of him and got up from him.

He looked back at Ian, who still sat on the ground just watching him.   
Mickey crouched down in front of him, "Are you okay, freckles?", he asked softly and took Ian's hand away from his neck, he hadn't even noticed that he was touching the disgusting mark that Kash created on his body.

Mickey looked at him apologetically and Ian just fell into him and hugged him, Mickey pulled him into his arms, wrapped them around him to protect him and kissed his forehead.   
"It's okay, Ian, he's not gonna touch you again. I'll kill him if he tries, you hear me? I'll keep you safe."   
Ian nodded slightly, his face pressed against Mickey's chest, knowing he was the only person right now he could trust.

"I love you", Ian mumbled with a shaky voice and dug his nails into Mickey's clothing, not knowing how Mickey would respond to this, but he had to say it right now, after what Mickey just did for him.   
"I love you too.", he whispered and ran his hand through Ian's red hair soothingly until Ian had calmed down and they were able to leave the place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Mickey tipped the police off about Kash, told them that he had sex with a fifteen year old and had assaulted him later. He even convinced Ian to talk to the police about it, even though he had consented to it when he was fifteen. Mickey had to fear a consequence because of the way he had beat up Kash, but the judge took mercy on him, since he actually just defended his "best friend".

Mickey knocked on the door of the Gallagher house, Ian's older brother Lip opened.

"Milkovich? What do you want here?"   
"I came to see Ian"   
"Ian? Why? He isn't feeling well, leave him alone man."   
"Save it, he knows I'm coming, now let me in."

Lip bit his bottom lip conflicted, Mickey just rolled his eyes and pushed Lip out of his way. He had no time to explain his and Ian's relationship to the older Gallagher now, he just wanted to see his Gallagher.

He opened the door to Ian's room, slipped in and closed it quietly. He walked over to Ian's bed, the boy lay there and looked at him, when he noticed it was Mickey who came in, he sat up and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Mickey asked and ran his hand through Ian's red hair. The last couple of days with the assault and the police were still pretty hard on him.   
"Better", he shrugged, "I missed you."   
Mickey smiled and kissed him gently. He inspected the mark Kash had left on his lover, every time Mickey saw the fading bruise, he wanted to burn down the Kash'n'Grab.

"It's almost gone", Mickey smiled, "Then I'm the only one marking you up again."   
Ian smiled lightly and kissed him.   
"Thanks for doing all this for me. And being patient."   
Mickey shrugged, Ian wasn't in the mood to have sex as long as the mark of the other man was still on his skin, Mickey understood that, it was no big deal for him, he would never rush or force Ian to do anything.

"We have to talk about something way more important than sex, Gallagher.", Mickey said and made Ian make space for him on the bed so he could sit next to him.   
"About what?", Ian asked confused.   
Mickey pressed his lips together and looked at him, as if he would know what Mickey was talking about, but Ian just looked confused back at him.   
"About what you said to me... that day..."   
"Oh", Ian mumbled and then smiled, "You said it back."   
Mickey nodded, "You meant it?"   
"Of course, I did. Even though I didn't mean to tell you like that. I mean, I don't even know what we are and if you would want more than what we already have."   
"I like what we have, we just didn't put a label on it... Do you want to put a label on it?"

Ian looked at him and then sighed dramatically, "Dear god, can we please stop speaking in riddles. Fucking ask me if I want to be your boyfriend, you moron"   
Mickey chuckled, "You gonna be my boyfriend?", he smirked at him.   
"Yes. I'm your boyfriend now. And I love you, a lot."   
"I love you too, boyfriend", he smirked and kissed Ian while pulling him closely into his arms.

Suddenly the door opened, and Lip stuck his head into the room.   
"What the fuck?", he asked and made the two boys separate quickly.   
"Lip, can't you fucking knock? Get out!", Ian grabbed a book from his dresser and threw it at his brother.   
"He's the dude who- ", another book flew through the room and hit the door.

"Alright, Sorry, I'm leaving, just wanted to say that dinner's ready. Your little boyfriend can stay", he smirked and winked, he quickly left before Ian could throw something else.


End file.
